Ultimate Alliance: Coming of Age
Ultimate Alliance: Coming of Age is a 2018 action-adventure video game developed by WB Games Montreal and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment for the PlayStation 4 and Nintendo Switch. It is the first official game under the new OCVerse reboot, the first game based on the titular team, and the first game of the Ultimate Alliance video game series. With a story written by staff from the OCVerse Studio, the main game recounts the origin story of the Ultimate Alliance, a team of teenage superheroes stationed in Japan that come together to save the country from a hostile rebellion. Gameplay Coming of Age ''is an 3rd-person action-adventure beat-em-up game, incorporating powers and skill-sets respective to each character. The player can seamlessly switch between the available characters while in levels. Each successful, uninterrupted attack adds to the player's combat score, which carries over between each controlled character, and unlocks double or even triple team special moves on opponents at higher scores. Playable Characters Sokudo (Itano Iriyama) Sokudo is the speedster of the team, being capable of moving at supersonic speeds and beyond. Sokudo is able of striking enemies at superspeed, chaining together impressive combinations. She is the fastest character in the game, easily able to dodge most enemy attacks with relative ease. Her special moves include the '''Supersonic Punch', where she temporarily runs off screen and then comes back to deliver a crushing blow at the speed of sound, breaking the barrier and effecting the targeted enemy as well as stunning nearby enemies. Sokudo's Speed Mirage special allows her to move so fast she appears in several places at once, striking enemies from all directions. Finally, with her Aerokinesis, she can spin her arms so fast that she creates a tornado, sending her enemies for a loop. Synopsis In 2018, Minami Ryoko, a teacher in the small town of Kamakura, just outside of Tokyo, takes her students to a field trip on a military base. Two students, Itano Iriyama and Kairi Kaimi are currently former friends at odds with each other, forced to pair during the field trip, leading to a series of awkward conversations. The teacher's pet, Midori Miharu, helps the teacher lead the tour of the base, keeping the other students in check. However, two masters of mischief manage to break from the class; Daimon Ekiguchi and Hideo Tadashi take their own trip through the base. When finding a room packed to the brim with technologies thought to be theoretical, Daimon, a geek of technology in his own right, becomes overzealous. Messing with the controls to a central computer, he actually sets off a reaction that triggers an explosion of energy throughout the base, hitting everyone and knocking them back. Chapter 1: Awakening All of the students and military personnel effected by the blast awaken in a hospital, while some are still asleep, the worst have either died or fallen into a coma. Itano awakes from her sleep, interrogated by a military professor who ask her if she feels strange. Itano ask to leave; she wants to go home, but is told she needs to stay until further notice. After attempting to leave the room, she is surrounded by military officers who attempt to sedate her. Suddenly, everything around the girl is moving at a snails pace. So slow, in fact, it almost looks to be moving still. Player control: Itano. Objective: Escape the hospital. As the player (Itano) moves through the hospital, eventually, she stops when she sees the room Kairi is in. Walking in, she reaches out to touch her past friend, and everything around her returns to normal, her perception of time. Kairi looks at Itano, and the latter explains the situation. They step out into the hallway, where two military officers have guns pointed at them. Suddenly, Itano just... disappears. At this point, the player takes control of Kairi, whom subconsciously forms a barrier of solar energy (borrowed from the sun) to melt the bullets and the military officers, as well as the surrounding area. Player Control: Kairi. Objective: Find Itano. It takes the player to go down a staircase at the end of the hall, where they see Itano leaning against the wall and holding her head. Itano laments, "I was there, and then I turned to run and ended up slamming against this wall..." More military officers can be heard moving up the staircase. Player Control: Kairi and Itano. Objective: Escape the hospital. The pair finds the hospital on lock down, they need to find a switch to activate the doors. They find a large room, getting surrounded by dozens of military with specialized guns. At the top of the room, Daimon is tangled up in wires and technology. Then, the camera cuts to Hideo. Player Control: Hideo Objective: Find Daimon. As Hideo, the player must stealth through the hospital without getting caught. Hideo eventually reaches that room at about the same time Itano and Kairi do, but he takes a back entrance, and uses the distraction the other two made to mess with some controls. Not only do these controls take the hospital off of lock down, but it also releases Daimon, who crashes down into the floor with an EMP blast, disabling the military's weapons. An angry Daimon fights alongside Itano and Kairi (all 3 now player control) to take out the personnel, before also having to fight the first boss of the game, whom Hideo calls the "Iron Dooshbag." Player Control: Itano, Kairi, Daimon. Objective: Defeat the Iron Douchebag.